I Can See It In Your Eyes
by boo.bear1234
Summary: Clare Edwards was the 'It Girl' in Hollywood, california. Is she the 'It Girl' in Degrassi Community School when she moves? And then she meets her Romeo, but is she his Juliet? Are you confused? The very dramatic love ever! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! So this is my new Degrassi fanfic! Here's the whole summary: **

** Clare Edwards was forced to move from the warm and sunny California to the chilly Canada. There in her new school, Degrassi, she meets a mysterious boy who seems to like her. Eli Goldsworthy. He's definitely not worthy in her life though. He seems to only like her for fame. Will Clare set him straight? Éclair! And also some cake! **May be rated M or T for some language usage****

**Disclaimer-do not own**

Clare POV

I sat on my window seat in my California room. My boyfriend, Nick, was behind me, playing with my hair.

"Your hair is so gorgeous when the sun hits it," he said. I leaned back and smiled at his perfect hair.

"Why thank you," I reply.

"…AND cut!" the director calls. I stand up straight and head for the food bench.

"You did a good job out there," Kris, who plays Nick on our dramatic show _Innocent when Smiling_, said, from behind me.

"Thanks."

"Did you know we even have viewers from Canada watching? I mean, it's amazing."

"Kris, I told you once, and I'm telling you again. Not interested. I play your love role Amandy, not your girlfriend in reality."

"Babe," he starts saying, but I cut him off.

"Do NOT call me babe. You get the hell away from me or you'll have to be traumatized for life." He backs up, and runs in the opposite direction. I sigh.

"Clarebear, I need to talk to you." My mom said, walking up to me.

"We're moving."

My eyes open wide and I hear a girl screaming her lungs out.

So this is where I am now. In Canada, this for me is HELL. I hate it here. The blistery cold winters will give you frostbite, and summers will burn you until you're fried and ready to grill. I start unpacking my items when I check out a boy with sandy blond hair outside, walking to the front door.

"Phil! Jake!" I hear my mom say after she opens the door. "Jake, Clare is upstairs in her room, how about you tell her about Degrassi!"

_Jake, the boy who put a frog in my shirt, like, 7 years ago, he lives here, he goes to Degrassi and he's…what? I just can't put my finger on_-

"Clare!" I turn around and notice the boy from outside standing in my doorframe.

"Jake?" He nods his head.

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yah, I had no frikin idea you lived in crummy Canada." I replied nonchalantly.

"Aw, come on. It's not _that_ bad."

"Tell that to yourself. I read on the internet that Canada winters are so cold they give a million people frostbite and only half of them die. And the summers are soooo hot we are tan in just five stinking minutes!" I yell.

"Those are myths, Clare. Smell the spring rain! Go and get a train."

"Don't get all Dr. Seuss on me you smartass." I reply, angrier than ever. "And get out of my room."

****NEXT DAY****

I wake up to warm sun radiated on my back.

"Oohh," I moan.

"You sound like you're having sex." I jolt up to my mom standing in my doorframe, where _Jake _was earlier.

"Good morning to you to mom."

"Do you like the Martins? You and Jake seemed to hit it off."

"Mom, I like Lou from California. Not Jake from a crap of a country Canada. And, Jake is not a nice person. He dropped a frog down my shirt, like what? Seven years ago? He reached into my shirt when the kindergarten teacher came back to the front and thought he was frikin molesting me. And we were kids! Mom, don't pair me up with anyone! I can find the guy I want myself!"

"Just wanted to know if you liked them…" Mom said, walking downstairs for breakfast. "And you start at Degrassi today, get ready!" I groaned again, this time, I slid on a white and navy halter top and grey skinnies. I put my hair in a clear butterfly clip on my head. I grabbed my yellow TeenVogue sports bag and quickly put on light pink gloss, foundation, concealer, translucent powder, black mascara, brown eyeliner, and light pink blush. I then ran downstairs to grab a pop-tart and I ran outside.

I ran into the school with a squirrel on my heels. I kept on dropping pop-tart crumbs while I was running to school and a squirrel kept running to eat the crumbs.

"Who here brought a squirrel here?" A voice booed from behind me. I twisted my body halfway and saw the principal holding the squirrel's tail in his hand, the squirrel still eating the last crumb.

"You," He said, pointing at me. "Come here."

I walked to the principal's office for the first time. When we sat down, he was the one who started talking.

"You're new here, Clare Edwards?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Okay, here is the map of the school, your new student I.D. since you are a new resident, and your schedule. Please get your mom to sign this form to allow you to use the computers and then you're all set."

"So I'm not in trouble for the squirrel?"

"No, I was joking about that."

"It sounded like a death threat to me," I murmured.

"You may go. And also your locker number and code are in there too." He called out as I left his office.

***3rd Period English 11***

I walked into English 11 later that day and sat down in the front row.

"Hi Clare!," a perky blond said as she sat down next to me. "I simply love your show _Innocent When Smiling_. It's my fave drama show!" Wow, Kris wasn't lying. Canadian people had good taste in drama shows.

"Thanks, "I reply bluntly.

"I think Eli likes me, he keeps looking in this direction." I look back to see a hot dude three rows behind us with black hair, green eyes and an emo attitude. When he saw I was staring, he waved.

"OMG! He waved! He's probably going to ask me out after class and-" another dude sat next to the blond and said:

"Who's going to ask you out after class Jenna?"

"No one K.C." she replied at her loss.

Class started and we got our English partners. My partner was...guess who? Elijah Goldsworthy. Jenna stared at me enviously from her part of the room. I smirked as she harrumphed back to her partner.

"So you're new here?" He asks.

"Ya, it really stinks."

"Your show is amazing. I mean, the drama is riveting and now that you moved, they got your stunt double playing you."

Great, Brynn Wheels got my part. _My _part. _Only my _part. The bell rang signaling the end of class. I was glad as I ran out of the room. People stared at me as I ran to my next class.

"Yes, I'm famous! I go to your school! Take a picture! It'll last longer!" I yelled at the people. Dang, they're annoying. Then I realized that I had Eli still behind me. I whipped my body around. "Eli, I'm not in the mood. You have thirty seconds to speak"

"Do you want to meet me at the Dot after school today?" He asks.

"29…30, god, no one reaches the limit. You're a smart boy; I may take you up on your offer." I patted his head as I ran to another class.

_**There it is! What do you think? I want ten reviews before I update again, so if you want another chapter, review! Oh, ya, I remember, if you review I'll dedicate the next chapter to you fanfictioners! Love you! **_

_**Sneak Peek; Clare meets Adam walking home and they click. They walk to Clare's house so she can get ready to go to the Dot. A Surprise arises at the Edwards house. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Never Wished I Was Born

**_A/N, hey I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you guys! I love a few of my my reviewers, including aztec girl, anonymous, i3ben and dancerathearr!_**

**_Disclaimer: ya, this is here because I don't own Degrassi. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd put it in the show itself. Have fun readingggg! -that is not part of the disclaimer. _**

Chapter Two: Clare and Adam hit off

Clare POV

As I was walking home I bumped into a young boy.

"I'm so sorry," I say, pulling my beret down further to remain incognito as possible.

"Clare? Clare Edwards?" I look up to an unfamiliar boy.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you." I pulled my beret down further. Hiding from paparazzo (paparazzi) is hard enough, hiding from fans are worse.

"You're Clare Edwards! My family knows yours!" He says. "My last name is Torres. Maybe you remember me know?"

"Drew?"

"No, I'm Adam."

"Did they adopt you? I don't remember them having two sons."

"I'm Gracie, but I'm transgender so I cut my hair and used a band around my chest…er…boobs to look like a male."

"And we're letting this all out on the street? Wow, we are NUTS. Hey, I have a date with a cute guy after school, Eli Goldsworthy, maybe you know him?"

"Naw never heard of him."

"Oh too bad, want to come home with me Adam? I promise, it's NOT a sex date." I replied.

*O.M.G. so right now I am watching _Life As We Know It_ with my sister and her friend and one of the characters just said "Man, I tell you, we have sex everywhere. And suddenly the baby needs to be fed and the kids are going to school" or something like that so I highly recommend to see the movie! Oh yea, I make little weird comments like this probably every single chapter or twice a chapter because I feel like it. LOL, so now this is the end of my tiny rant. *

"Sure, of course. Besides, your mom makes the BEST oatmeal sundaes ever!"

"You got that right!" we walked to my house catching up on our lives. I told Adam how my show is in its eighth season and Amandy and Kris is now a couple on the show. Adam as Gracie and Drew, when they were younger, were on that show until their father died and they moved to Canada to get their will. They loved Canada and wanted to stay. Adam told me how he and Drew had changed and Drew was with Katie Maitlin, degrassi's student president and they're going strong.

"That's great Adam! Drew hasn't been in a stable relationship since he was three years old!" I commented.

"Remember when Drew asked Emily Green while she was shooting a scene? O.M.G. hilarious!"

"And she rejected him! Even more funny!" I replied.

I heard one of my favorite songs in the world trickling out of the window in my house. I sang along to the lyrics.

**"_He was sitting on a corner with a bottle of beer  
>And the same shopping cart he'd been pushing for years<br>A big smile on his face  
>Like the first day of spring<br>All the people looked the other way, but they heard him sing  
>And he sang<em>**

**"Love**  
><strong>Love is a sweet thing"<strong>  
><strong>He sang "love<strong>  
><strong>Love is a sweet thing"<strong>

**She shot out of Texas**  
><strong>Like a bullet from a gun<strong>  
><strong>With a van full of hippies and a band on the run<strong>  
><strong>She didn't want to be famous<strong>  
><strong>She just wanted to play<strong>  
><strong>In old dive bars and pool halls she got up on stage<strong>  
><strong>And she sang<strong>

**"Love**  
><strong>Love is a sweet thing<strong>  
><strong>Oh yes it is"<strong>  
><strong>She sang "love<strong>  
><strong>Love is a sweet, sweet thing"<strong>

**It's everywhere you look**  
><strong>If you look hard enough<strong>  
><strong>Its really not to hard to see<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, once you put your arms around it<strong>  
><strong>You can never get too much<strong>  
><strong>Love is a sweet, sweet thing<strong>

**It's in the smile of a stranger**  
><strong>In the eyes of a child<strong>  
><strong>On the corner of a crowded street, ya<strong>  
><strong>Its everywhere around us<strong>  
><strong>Its always growing wild<strong>  
><strong>Love is a sweet, sweet thing<strong>

**Love**  
><strong>Love is a sweet thing<strong>  
><strong>I sang "love, love, love<strong>  
><strong>Love is a sweet thing<strong>  
><strong>Love<strong>  
><strong>Love is a sweet thing<strong>  
><strong>Oh yes it is"<strong>

**I sang "love, love, love**  
><strong>Love is a sweet, sweet thing<strong>  
><strong>Oh, baby<strong>  
><strong>Love<strong>  
><strong>Love is a sweet thing"<strong>  
><strong>Uh huh<strong>  
><strong>I sang "love<strong>  
><strong>Love is a sweet, sweet thing"<strong>

I finished the song with a flourish, my arms out wide. The people on the street applauded for me as I bowed.

"Wow Clare. I never knew you had that in you!"

"I sang the introductory song on _I.W.S_! You don't remember?"

"That was Amanda Bynes singing her song 'Smiles'."

"Right."

We walked into my house when my mom rounded the corner into the front foyer. *LOL, that rhymes*

"Clare! How was your first day of school? Who are you? Clare, is he your boyfriend? And on the first day you guys are going to have sex in the bedroom? I'm not cleaning the sheets then…"

"Mom!" my face turned red. "One, no, he's not my boyfriend. This is Gracie Torres, but she's transgender so she looks like a boy. Two, no! We are not gonna have sex! Why jump to that conclusion?" I also noticed that Adam's face was red too.

"Sorry. Parents make mistakes! Adam, can you talk with me in the kitchen?" He followed her into the kitchen while I went upstairs to get ready for the date with Eli. I changed into my favorite light blue camisole sundress and white espadrilles. I took my hair out of the clip and shook my hair back and forth when my iPhone rang. I ran over to my bag and grabbed it.

**Clare, this is Jake. How was your first day at Degrassi? Everyone nice? I saw you walking home with a boy I don't know. Is he your boyfriend? ~ Jake (: **

I replied back and wrote: **Jake! Hey! My first day was good. I met a few people. Jenna, K.C., Eli G, and a former friend Adam. I was walking with Adam, that who you saw me with. Oh yea, Jenna was kind of bitchy, but I don't care. I'd never be her BFF. ~Clare**

I shut my iPhone down and ran downstairs.

"Clare? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. 'Course. What?"

"You and Jake, well, you guys…"

"Mom?"

"Me and Phil betted when they visited yesterday that you two would be couple in just a few weeks, Phil's assumption. I assumed you guys to be a couple in a month. I need to win to prove to Phil that I'm always right. You and Jake need to date."

"What the fuck mom?"

"Clare! Language!"

"No way in hell am I gonna date that douche bag! I have a date in a few minutes and you have to bomb me now! I want to move in with Eli so I don't have to face you, the asshole in my whole damn life!" I stormed out of the house with Adam on my heels.

"Damn Clare. You're one bull!"

"Shut up."

I arrived in the Dot and saw Eli sitting in the corner.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I slipped into a mud puddle when I was going home to drop my stuff off and I had to change." I lied.

"No worries, I just got here too."

Eli POV

I saw her as she came into the small diner. She caught my eye and smiled as she walked over.

"Sorry I'm late. I slipped into a mud puddle when I was going home to drop my stuff off and I had to change." She said her face grim.

"No worries. I just got here too."

She smiled, and then a waiter, someone who Clare obviously knew because he said hi, came over to take our orders. They talked for a few minutes about IWS.

"Yep, eight season already. I can't believe there is only seven more left." Clare said, "But, Drew, you and Adam, are you two still tight?'

"Definitely. We stayed tight through the harassment too."

"He mentioned that to me when we were walking home."

"Pretty bad." She nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's right. What do you two want to drink?"

"I'll have coffee." I said in a rude tone.

"And I'll have the usual Drew."

"Mountain dew?"

"No! EW! I'll have the sparkling water with a lime and a lemon you hole!" she teased.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So you two know each other?" I asked, but it sounded more like jealousy.

"Our parents were friends with their parents when we were on Innocent when Smiling and then their dad died so they came to Canada to get the will and they loved Canada so they stayed and used the money to buy a house and other things." She explained. "Is Eli jealous?"

My face burned. "No, why would you think that?"

"You look jealous. Don't forget I was an actress so I know what different expressions faces look like."

"Okay, fine! I'm jealous! What does that make me? Desperate?"

"Just teasing," she said flirtiously.

"Do you sing?" I asked randomly.

"Yea, you want to hear something?"

"Sure." She opened her mouth and the most beautiful voice came out of her.

**"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**  
><strong>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<strong>  
><strong>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming<strong>  
><strong>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<strong>  
><strong>To you everything's funny<strong>  
><strong>You got nothing to regret<strong>  
><strong>I'd give all I have, honey<strong>  
><strong>If you could stay like that<strong>

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>Just stay this little<strong>  
><strong>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>It could stay this simple<strong>  
><strong>I won't let nobody hurt you<strong>  
><strong>Won't let no one break your heart<strong>  
><strong>And no one will desert you<strong>  
><strong>Just try to never grow up<strong>  
><strong>Never grow up<strong>

**You're in the car on the way to the movies**  
><strong>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<strong>  
><strong>At 14, there's just so much you can't do<strong>  
><strong>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<strong>  
><strong>But don't make her drop you off around the block<strong>  
><strong>Remember that she's getting older too<strong>  
><strong>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school<strong>

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>Just stay this little<strong>  
><strong>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>It could stay this simple<strong>  
><strong>No one's ever burned you<strong>  
><strong>Nothing's ever left you scarred<strong>  
><strong>And even though you want to<strong>  
><strong>Please try to never grow up<strong>

**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**  
><strong>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<strong>  
><strong>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<strong>  
><strong>And all your little brother's favorite songs<strong>  
><strong>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone<strong>

**So here I am in my new apartment**  
><strong>In a big city, they just dropped me off<strong>  
><strong>It's so much colder than I thought it would be<strong>  
><strong>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<strong>

**Wish I'd never grown up**  
><strong>I wish I'd never grown up<strong>

**Oh I don't wanna grow up**  
><strong>Wish I'd never grown up<strong>  
><strong>I could still be little<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I don't wanna grow up<strong>  
><strong>Wish I'd never grown up<strong>  
><strong>It could still be simple<strong>  
><strong>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>Just stay this little<strong>  
><strong>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>It could stay this simple<strong>  
><strong>Won't let nobody hurt you<strong>  
><strong>Won't let no one break your heart<strong>  
><strong>And even though you want to<strong>  
><strong>Please try to never grow up<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong>Never grow up<strong>  
><strong>Just never grow up"<strong>

The whole diner applauded at Clare, some little girls came over and asked her for her autograph. Clare said yes and signed the girl's notebooks and other items that they wanted her to sign.

"Wow." I say, breathless. "That was…amazing."

"Thanks." She blushed. Drew walked back over with our drinks.

"Here you go Clare," he handed her, her drink and winked. *LOL, that rhymes too! Oh god, I'm turning into Cat from victorious!* "that was good! Are you busy Friday?"

"Actually yes, she is! She has a second date with her boyfriend. Me! So what do you think know you bastard? Ya, she's now my official girlfriend! Don't even try to send her a FaceBook friend request! Or don't send me one either!" I blew up in flames.

"Eli! What the hell are you thinking! We WERE AND NEVER WILL BE A COUPLE! SERIOUSLY! I KNEW YOU WERE JEALOUS! GOD ELI GET A DAMN LIFE ALREADY!"

**There it is! The date and even the surprise! What do you think? So, I asked for ten reviews last chapter and only got four. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that if you like the story, review it and tell me in the review. Okay? I loved all of your reviews! Touched my heart! Now go break the review button! I know you can! R&R&F&A! the songs mentioned in the story is Love is a sweet thing by faith hill and never grow up by Taylor swift. **


	3. AN

**Hello to you all of you, my lovely readers. Sadly, I will not be completing my stories anymore. Instead, I will rewrite them. I'll post the link on my profile once the first chapter is out. Please keep on reading!**


End file.
